deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Mercury VS Sayaka Miki
Screenshot (184).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Ami_V_Sayaka.png|Majora Moon Sailor Mercury VS Sayaka Miki is a What If? Death Battle. Description Sailor Moon VS Puella Magi Madoka Magika! These two magical girls with short blue hair were the first to join the main character in their adventures! Despite both being the weakest member of their respective teams, and even while knowing so, they try their best to be of use to the team and often succeed at doing so. But now, these two beautiful ladies will face off, to decide who is the better ally! Interlude Wiz: Magical Girls. A genre of anime that is a combination of Friends Forever and Super Sentai. Boomstick: Often led by super overpowered beings, there are often teams of these magical girls, who are close friends of the main protagonist. Wiz: Such as today's combatants. Boomstick: Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury. Wiz: And Sayaka Miki, best friend of Madoka Kaname Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: .......and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle! Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Sayaka Miki Wiz: Sayaka Miki, Madoka's best friend and the heroic one, she seems to be weak but in reality... It is the opposite! Boomstick: and she made a wish for the one she loves ! Wiz: hey, don't blame her for that; Kyosuke was sick and he wasn't able to play violin anymore, and we know that Sayaka loves classical music... Boomstick: I'm not blaming her for that, and I even think the fact that she wished to heal someone was generous, and a good idea at the same time ! Wiz: well it's true, because she decided to heal someone,... Boomstick:... So she can heal herself very quickly, shown during her fight against Kyoko. Wiz: and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think she is able to manipulate water too! Boomstick: also, her weapon is a pair of swords, and I admit that she uses them very well, for example when she saved Madoka for the first time! Wiz: not only that, like all the magical girls, she can create several weapons, depending on her principal weapon. Boomstick: so she can create a rain of... Swords ?! Wiz: I think so. Boomstick: she is fast too and strong too, it was shown when she fought Elsa Maria. Wiz: I agree with you, but during this fight, did she become... Crazy or something like that ? Boomstick: but she didn't ? And it's not the only time, one day she showed a... "Dark side". ''' Wiz: In the PMMMverse, it's called a "witch form". '''Boomstick: actually, when she falls into despair... Wiz : JUNKO ENOSHIMA !!! Boomstick: *ahem* Junko is from DANGANRONPA, *cough* not PMMM. Wiz: I know, but I just wanted to make a joke... Boomstick: well, let me continue. When she falls into despair, she transforms into a witch... Wiz: exactly the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff, the mermaid witch, who's nature is to fall in love. Boomstick: and her weapons become manifested wheels, and like all the witches, she can create minions, and hers are Holger, Klarissa and Anthony Wiz: and in the rebellion movie, she is able to summon directly Okatavia due to the law of cycles Boomstick: well, I have nothing else to say, but in conclusion you should not mess with her, even if she is the least powerful magical girl IN THE GROUP. Fight Results Trivia * This is one of QuasimodoBellringer's most wanted fights to become an official Death Battle Who do you think wins? Ami Sayaka Who are you rooting for? Ami Sayaka Category:Sailor Moon VS PMMM Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles